Preacher
Appearance Skin: Black body. Purple for parts of his wing webbing, finger tips and his clawed toes. Eyes: Gold/orange with no visible sclera or pupils. Hair: Black. Short swept back haircut. Has a small soul patch under his bottom lip and thin curly mustache colored obnoxiously bright purple. Other physical traits: Bull style nose ring and loves gold colored piercings. His nipples and navel are pierced. Gaunt body but not weak appearing. His feet have 3 claws. His legs are digitigrade. His ears have gauges in them to look like there's a small coin in each hole. Is the Winged Variant of Tiefling so there's two leathery wings coming out of his back and leaving holes in his clothes / armor. "Brow ridge" style of horns. His left eyebrow has a few piercings. He also has the commonly seen tail among Tieflings. +Update+ Upon learning the spell "Guardian of Faith", Preacher acquired chain like markings on his body. One around his neck, both wrists and ankles. To others they are warm to the touch. Appearing a sort of gold. But in some cases they "burn" a more white depending on his mood or if he's fighting. Clothes / Armor: Preacher now wears a black frock coat. A embroidered symbol of a gold phoenix on the left side of it. Silver buttons down the right side of the coat. Underneath the coat is a white waistcoat that is buttoned up. Black pants fitted for his raptor like legs. Still barefoot with his three clawed feet showing. +Update+ After a recent mission, Preacher was allowed to keep a tail charm from a Tiefling ghost. So he's got a little charm on his tail +Update+ He now carries with him a Book of Shadows from Boldrei. It's a large white book with gold along the corners. A large gold chain is connected to both ends of the books spine so he can wear the chain across his torso. With the book resting across his back like a backpack. ( PIctured right, an example of how Preacher's digitigrade legs work compared to other humanoids ) Brom Brom is Preacher's Familiar from the Find Familiar spell. Prefers to be a White-Necked Raven. They have a white patch of feathers on the nape of the neck. The throat, chest and neck have a very faint purple gloss. Early Life Preacher was found as a baby. Adopted by a loving couple. However things became an issue when he finally could actually use his wings. His parents didn't want to take away his wings or bind them. But they also didn't want him to fly away or somewhere dangerous for the more monstrous looking Tieflings like himself. But he felt miserable and confined. When he was around 12 he snuck out and flew away. Landing in Silvervine. He lived as a street orphan briefly until a Half Drow / Half Orc took him under his wing. They went by the name Bishop. They were a con artist but he idolized him like a father figure regardless. The kind of friend where you truly believed they were always right and great. They'd run scams or cheat people to help take care of themselves and other street kids. The older teens would usually go by religious code names. Which is where "Preacher" came from. When he was around 16 however Bishop was "dethroned" as leader. And Preacher was voted as the new leader of the group. Recently they've been known to help out Chay Igneous. Fighting villainous Blood Hunters along with the King of Silvervine. Either to keep his new family safe or if their funds were lower than usual. Present time In more recent times his hideout had been ratted out to guards. While he managed to evade capture, his friends were arrested. The kids in his care were relocated to whatever orphanage or foster home would take them. With some research he did make an attempt to try and get his friends out of jail. While he couldn't find his friends, he did bump into a recently arrested Chay. So he offered to break him out instead. There wasn't a lot of time for conversation but the Genasi did bring up the Guild. Preacher at this point really had no safe place to live so he raced out of Silvervine along with Chay. Even if he still wants to find his friends that have to be somewhere in the city. Safety at that point was more important. So now they're currently traveling together and making a beeline for the Guild since Chay has an invitation. Personality "Preacha, Preacha. And boy oh boy am I glad to meetcha" Preacher is very emotionally driven. Full of bravado and playful snark to his friends. However sometimes he's snarky far too much and he'll have no idea until it's brought up. While he tends to be empathetic he shares little of it when he's dealing with customers or just people he doesn't like. His way of thinking can be very black and white. He often tries to make his speech very flowery and hoity toity for times like when he's trying to sell people stuff. But when he's not working he almost sounds quite shy or subdued. He often says "Darling, Sir, My good man" to butter up customers. Or greeting with a "Helllooooo hello hellloooooooooooo" Can be a little inexperienced or naive about some parts of the real world. Might also show moments of cowardice if the situation pushes him hard enough towards that option. Over the years he's developed a very short temper. Often if he feels wronged by a person or disagrees with someone his mood towards them can instantly shift. The reverse could be said with him suddenly liking a person he previously disliked. But those instances are rare compared to the former. One of the easiest ways to piss him off is to ignore him. His previously mentioned snark can be relentless if it's towards someone he's irritated with. Obviously using the snark as a defense mechanism if he doesn't want someone to get too close to him personally. But if someone can work around it, they'll find he can be very kind. But only to people he isn't bothered by. He can struggle sometimes with his sense of self. One of the reasons he despises spells like Disguise Self. Even if he's stuck using it for his own survival. Most of the time he has to take a breather once he can drop the illusion. Just so he can make sure he still feels like himself. He's terrified of feeling like he's physically nothing. Category:Player Character